Shadow X Christmas Special
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Shadow and the Eddsworld trio are enjoying a lovely Christmas evening when Zanta Claws comes back for revenge! Whatever shall they do?


Merry Christmas everyone! Now, let me weave you a tale of Shadow's Christmas adventure!

Shadowdelta47 presents

The Adventures of Shadow X: Christmas Special

It was Christmas Eve in the Eddsworld universe, and Shadow had decided to spend his Christmas with his friend Tom, along with Sari and Alice.

"I've always spent Christmas alone, to be honest….." Alice said. "But to actually spend it with friends is much better."

"I can agree with that." Shadow said. "What about you Tom?"

"Ugh!" Tom rolled his empty eye sockets. "Shadow, you know I hate Christmas. I hate it with a passion. I. HAAAAAAATE. IT."

"Geez, okay! I get the point." Shadow sighed. "Well, at least Matt and Edd are enjoying the Christmas spirit." He gestured towards Tom's roommates.

Matt was, once again, chewing the ornaments, while Edd was chugging down some Coke…..a whole gallonful, to be exact.

"Hey Edd! Why don't you try chugging down some eggnog instead?"

"No way! I love my Coke!" He gripped the giant container to his chest. "MINE!"

"Edd, you're acting like Timmy's Dad when **he **has eggnog." Shadow said. "Try acting like him for once!"

*INSERT EXPLOSION HERE*

"The heck!?" Sari exclaimed.

Standing in the now non-existent front doorway, stood a familiar figure, who Matt, Tom, and Edd recognized as –

"ZANTA!"

"That's right, fools!" the zombie Santa said, laughing evilly with glee. "And this time, I'm going to destroy Christmas **for good!**"

"Ummm….didn't you give up on that, and decided to go back to being dead?" Shadow asked.

"Eh, I got bored." He said. "Now, for phase one of my ingenious plan!"

The undead holiday figure immediately whipped out a net, and threw it on top of everyone else.

"OH NO! WE'RE TRAPPED!" Matt screamed in fear.

"Seriously?" Sari said.

"Well, they are kind of stupid." Shadow explained.

"Well, I'm not." Alice immediately slashed open the net with her Vorpal Blade, and rushed at Zanta.

"Oh….I probably should have seen that coming."

Alice immediately slashed Zanta into several pieces. But...

"What the – this is just paper mache!" she said in surprise.

"Ha ha!" The real Zanta immediately stepped out from nowhere. "You fell for my decoy!"

By this point, the others had gotten out from under the net.

"Alright…time to kick some ass!" Shadow said.

Shadow whipped out his giant hammer, Sari got out her Magnus hammer, Edd got his chainsaw, Matt got his mop, and Tom had his throwing knives.

Zanta immediately panicked. "WAIT! Can't we just talk this out?"

Edd thought for a moment. "Wellllll, only if you promise to stop trying to destroy Christmas."

"I can't help it! It's what I feel like doing whenever I'm bored!" Zanta said. "*sniff* I'm only inhuman….."

"Well, maybe we could find you something to do so that you don't get bored." Shadow said.

**ONE AWESOME TRANSITION LATER…..**

"Well, I hope Zanta is happy with what he's doing now..." Matt said.

"How could he not be?" Edd said. "He gets to work at Santa's workshop now!"

**AT SANTA'S WORKSHOP…**

"I've finally found purpose in my life!" Zanta said with joy as he assembled a toy train.

"Hey! Undead guy! Stop talking to yourself, and help us over here! We got a big order on My Little Pony dolls!

"On my way!" Zanta yelled. He rushed off to another part of the factory.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE…..**

"Here you go Sari. I got this especially for you." Shadow said, as he handed his present over to her.

She ripped it open, and gasped in surprise. She lifted up a blue diamond necklace. "Oh, it's beautiful Shadow! Thank you so much!" She immediately gave him a hug.

"And this is for you, Tom." Shadow handed him a large case of Smirnoff.

Tom gasped in surprise. "My favorite!" He immediately grabbed it up like it was his own child. Suddenly, his look changed from joy to suspicion. "Wait….it's not diet is it?"

"No."

"Good." He continued to hug the case.

"And this is for you, Alice." He handed her a large box. She opened it and gasped. She pulled out a large red dress, with white frills.

"W-Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I had Gromit make it for me. He mostly knits, but he can sew a bit." Shadow said.

Alice smiled. "I really am lucky to have a friend like you."

Shadow blushed a bit. "A-heh-heh…."

"Hey, where are our presents?" Matt and Edd asked.

Shadow sighed, and handed Matt a mirror, and Edd a case of Coke.

"IT'S PERFECT!" they both said.

"Uggh….idiots."


End file.
